(Pink) Blast to the Past
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: When Yukio and Rin get sent two years in the past in a mysterious pink cloud what secrets will stay safe? Will swords be drawn? And will flames be shown? (Post-anime Demon Yukio)
1. When are we?

**So…raise your hand if you're a fan of Doctor Who, Steins ;Gate, Future Diary, or any time travel show (or movie) ever. (Everyone raises hands). Good. Now that our little introduction is out of the way, let me tell you what I've been binge watching lately; Blue Exorcist. How does the question I just asked relate to that? Read on, my young one and find out.**

**Btw; unless specified otherwise, this is in Rin's pov**

I stared straight ahead to see something that neither Yukio nor I had seen in several months; the monastery. Okay, we had seen it, but it was who was in it that was more confusing.

_That's the old man…how?_

This had to be a trick. He died months ago.

_A few hours earlier…in the director's office…_

"Are you sure?" A little green hamster asked.

"I'm positive." Said a demon wearing pink, way too much pink. "If this happens then he'll lose the wager for sure. He is the only one to ever win one of my wagers and I am not going to let that happen. Eins…zwei…drei!" He said, twirling an umbrella. A puff of pink smoke surrounded two people that he was looking at.

_On the campus…_

Rin and Yukio were walking back to their dorm room that had just been opened again. A few months ago practically everything had been destroyed in a huge disaster when Satan tried to, in a nutshell, destroy the world. The exorcists had managed to destroy the gate that was sending the demons through. The school was almost rebuilt and ready to open again. The twins were almost to the dorm when a pink cloud surrounded them.

"Rin!"

"Yukio!" The two reached for each other, but both passed out before they could find one and another.

_Now…where were we? Oh…yeah…the monastery…_

I looked around. Something, no, someone was missing.

"Yukio! Yukio, where are you?"

"Rin! Where are you?" He heard his younger brother.

"Where are you Yukio?" Rin said, looking around.

"I'm over here." He said, walking around the corner. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"There was a pink cloud, I bet that the clown did this." I said. I began to wonder, why would he? What would he gain from…wait…what did he do? I looked up and saw Yukio approaching the monastery.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?!"

"There's only one way to find out what's going on here. Also, tuck your tail in, just in case." I knew he was right, so I hid my tail and we walked towards the place we used to call home, only for me to realize at the last second that there were anti-demon charms.

"Wait Yukio-!" Was all I could get out before he hit the invisible barrier that surrounded the fence. He pulled his hand back in pain and I saw a few priests, including the old man, run out.

"Only a high class demon could trip the traps around the barrier, do you want us to grab some holy water?" I shivered at the thought. Even though I was only half demon holy water still burned.

"Wait! Dad! It's me, Rin! Can't you see?" I said, trying to get him to notice. He looked closer.

"RIn? Yukio? Is that you?" He said, walking closer. He looked stunned when his eyes saw the koma sword.

"Look, I have a bit more knowledge of what's going on than you do, so if you take the barrier down we can talk." I said. He nodded at the other priests and they began erasing marks that were drawn on the ground. Yukio walked through the gate effortlessly, so I figured that it was safe and walked in.

"I would like an explanation." He said, eyeing the koma sword.

"Fair enough, let's go to a place where we can't be interrupted, let's go to the basement."

"Rin, we don't have a basement."

"You know what I mean." I said and he nodded. Pushing various things around on the alter revealed a staircase and we walked down. He was silent until he checked on the sword in the drawer. When it was still in there, unopened, he sighed.

"Care to explain how I send the two of you to school and you come back a few years older and as demons while the koma sword is still in the drawer, undrawn?" He said, gesturing to the drawer. I walked closer to him.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I'm not exactly sure what's going on. How old am I right now?"  
"You're thirteen, why?"

"Listen, if what I'm thinking is correct then we've been sent three years into the past, probably by Mephisto, but we're not sure." Yukio said.

"So am I supposed to assume that you two became demons at some point? Humans don't set off those barriers." He paused. "And Yukio wasn't a demon before, so what happened?"

"We're home!" They heard a voice say.

"Dammit, those two can't find out that you're here or it'll destroy the timeline, especially since Yukio just became an exorcist!" Dad said, frantically bolting up the stairs while trying to make sure that the two kids hadn't seen them. However, as the entrance to the basement closed I could see my little brother glaring at me, not the one standing next to me, the little one.

"Hard to believe, huh?"

"What is?"

"That you became an exorcist so long ago, I mean you were thirteen! How cool is that?"

"It won't be cool if little me starts going after you because he just saw is big brother as a demon in the basement that younger you doesn't even know exists!" After a few minutes of awkward silence the door opened again.

"I want answers, but that's going to have to wait till morning. Yukio's already on to you, so sit tight and we'll talk in the morning. Good night." He said while walking back up the stairs.

"Good night!" I said back. I felt tears in my eyes. I could save him! I could change everything! Then Yukio and I can go back and still be human! But I soon dismissed the though. That was optimistic thinking and could never happen.

After a few minutes of struggling to find comfort, I finally managed to drift into sleep. I wish Kuro was here, I miss the little guy already…That was the last thought I had before I was awoken by the door opening again. I wasn't morning yet, so it couldn't be the old man. I looked up to see little Yukio stomping down the stairs.

"Um…hi..?"

"Don't you dare talk to me you demon." He said in an incredibly cold way. I was about to reply when he pulled two guns out and aimed them at me. He was about to shoot when Yukio woke up.

"Stop!" He said. His younger self looked at him in a confused manner.

"That is a demon pretending to be Rin. Can't you see? I'm an exorcist and we destroy demons."

"I said stop."

"Why are you helping it?"

"Maybe it's because, I learned to tell the difference between the good demons and the bad ones." He said, letting his black tail peek out from behind him. He smiled and showed is fangs to himself. His younger self gasped and dropped the pistols. He stumbled backwards and started crawling away from his older self.

"No…there's no way…I'm not a demon…I-I just can't be one…right? Right?" He said, confused and stunned. The words barely making a sound above small squeaks and noises.

"No, Yukio, you aren't a demon. Not now at least." I said, petting the poor guy's head.

"Get away from me! What did you do to me? Dad says that I didn't inherit the flames! How could I possibly turn into a demon?!"

"It's all right, like I said, I've learned to tell the difference between a good demon and bad one, and it was thanks to Rin over there that I did. Because when he first became I demon, I tried to shoot him too." Yukio said to his younger self, who began to relax a bit, but then his instincts kicked in.

"What am I doing? Talking with demons like they were my friends or something! I don't know what you two demons did to me and my brother, but I will never turn into you! Never!" He said, running out of the basement and closing the door behind him. His words stung like poison in the two's minds. Yukio was no scared of his older self and had tried to shoot Rin. The worst part was, is that they didn't even have an explanation for how they got there!

"That could've gone worse."

**It's an over-used idea, I know. But I like the setup that I have going. Seriously, if younger Yukio met himself and Rin from after the anime I don't think that he would be too happy knowing that he would become a demon. It's like how Yukio was about to shoot Rin in episode 3. I know that I have other stories that I haven't updated in a really long time, but those take too much time to make a chapter or I have writer's block. I am planning a Blue Exorcist fanfic for my Lea universe where the only daughter of Satan trains to become an exorcist with her demon brother! Not original, I know, but I have some (evil) ideas. Muhahahahahahahaha!**

**Yukio: I think that she's finally lost it**

**NM: I lost it ages ago, by the way, when I said that I have evil ideas, they're mainly ways to torture you in bonus chapters**

**Yukio: That's mean! Why would you do that?**

**NM: Because we got to torture Rin adjusting to being a demon in the show, but there is a serious lack of fics torturing you**

**Yukio: :( **

**NM: Muhahahahaha! And if you were wondering, my torture methods include; fighting with your own tail, holy water hand grenades, and embarrassing videos of you being shown to your whole exorcist class**

**Rin: I'm not getting tortured, right?**

**NM: Nope! But you will get to see the video of Yukio almost shooting his own tail off before he realizes what he's doing**

**Yukio: WHY MEEEEEE?!**


	2. Some answers and some confusion

**Hi! I had some more ideas for this fic and really wanted to write them down before I forgot.**

**Yukio: (Thinking: I hope she forgot about torturing me)**

**NM: I can read your thoughts, and no, I didn't, four-eyes**

**Yukio: Don't you have glasses too?**

**NM: Yeah, but I look more awesome in mine than you do in yours**

**Yukio: (Silent)**

**NM: Good! Now on to the chapter!**

After a few hours of struggling to find sleep, it was morning so I gave up hope on trying. I could see light pouring into our little room as the door opened.

"I have some leftover food here for you. Rin just left for school so you can come out."

"What about Yukio?" I half asked, I already knew that he was up to something.

"He stayed home sick." That confirmed my suspicions. After eating some breakfast we knew that our dad wanted answers, but there was a sound upstairs.

"Dad! I want to talk to you!"

"I have to go, we'll talk in a bit." He said, closing the door.

_To the other (slightly more interesting) room…_

"Why do we have a couple demons in our basement?"

"You know as much as I do about them, but I bet Mephisto has something to do with it."

"That's not the point, the point is why are we helping demons? We should exorcise them and get the ordeal over with!"  
"Why? Because, this may be hard to believe, but not all demons are complete evil. What about your brother?"

"He's different, he's not a demon yet and I'm here to make sure he stays that way."

"Oh? And what of you, Yukio? You, someone that managed to remain human despite being the son of Satan? If you hadn't noticed, one of the demons in our basement is you." Yukio stumbled backwards, still denying the demon blood in himself.

"How?!" He demanded. "How could I be a demon if I didn't inherit the flames!?"

"The flames are a side-effect of your brother's heritage, but you still have demon blood. Even if it isn't directly linked with the flames, anything could trigger your transformation. Anything. Now, if you excuse me, I would like some answers from our guests."

_Back in the dark basement full of bodies…I mean a few demons…_

"It's safe, come on out." We walked into the sunlight and were led into a small room that already had a person in it; Yukio. We sat in a circle and our dad finally asked a question that I had been dreading since I got here.

"Why on earth do you have the Koma sword, Rin? Was it curiosity or an accident or you pieced it together on your own?"

"It was an accident, I got into a fight and suddenly burst into flames. You showed up and explained everything. Demons, Gehenna, and me."

"But, why did you draw it?"

"Satan, that's why. That bastard showed up and tried to take me back 'home'." He said with air quotes. "Said Gehenna was where I belonged. I was falling into the gate and was out of options. You were possessed, and everyone else had gotten injured by demons. I tried to save you, I really did, but…I was too late." I said. Both Yukio's were in shock, my dad was silent. I realized that I had said too much a second too late. I couldn't make him forget nor could I recall what I said. He knew, everything. "Um…I did not mean to say that much…um…oops..?"

"Satan came...and…killed…dad?" I felt really bad for little Yukio, this had to be a lot to take in. I heard a poof and saw someone that I had wished to see last night.

"_What was that? Where am I?" _I small, black, twin-tailed cat appeared in a puff of pink smoke on my dad's desk that was in the corner.

"Kuro!" I said. I ran up to the cat and picked him up.

"_Rin! Where are we? I can tell that something is off…"_

"Kuro? As in dad's familiar? What's he doing here? Shouldn't he be guarding the gate?" Little Yukio asked. Kuro looked up at the sound of his voice and saw someone that he really missed.

"_Shiro? Is that really you?" _He asked, getting excited. He jumped on him. _"Shiro! It is you!"_

"I think that he missed you." Yukio said. Looking as the demon got reunited with his former master.

"_Rin, what's going on?" _The cat asked, now sitting on my dad's head.

"We aren't sure, but that is him all right." His response made the cat smile while making some people confused.

"How did you know what he was saying?" My dad asked.

"Can't familiars talk with their masters?" Little Yukio said.

"Kuro never said anything to me."

"I have been able to hear him since we met, probably something to do with the fact that I'm a demon since Yukio has been able to hear him since he became one."

"Which reminds me, how did you become a demon Yukio?" My dad asked, glaring at him.

"It's a long story, so, long story short, I was possessed by Satan and it awoke my demonic powers." His younger self stared at him.

"That's a lie!" He shouted. "There's no way that I become a demon or get possessed by Satan! I'm not a demon!" He said before running out of the room. I looked at Yukio.

"You should go talk to him." He nodded and ran after himself. Just after both Yukios left the room a white puff of smoke appeared.

"_I'm back Shiro-"Said_ the other Kuro.

"Um…can you translate for me?" My dad asked. "This is probably going to get weird."

"Sure, but hey! You two! We can resolve this peacefully or-"I was interrupted when the younger Kuro jumped at the older one and threw him on the floor. The two began to have a literal cat fight. I wonder what the two Yukios are up to…

_Here's what the two Yukios are up to…_

The younger Yukio ran out of the monastery and began to search for a door.

_If I can find a door then I can escape to the academy or supply shop…_

He thought. He went to the nearest door and used a magic key to go to the director's office with the other Yukio following behind.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here, Yukio?" The crazy guy in pink asked.

"I need to hide! Someone who looks like me but is really a demon is after me!" He said, looking for a hiding spot.

"My my, this won't do. You'll ruin our wager at this rate. There's only one thing to do with you." He said and then a pink cloud encased the Little Yukio.

_Where'd he go?_

"Rin! Yuki-chan! Where are you?" Shemi yelled. The two went missing yesterday and hadn't been found yet. A pink poof suddenly appeared and she jumped. When the cloud faded Yukio was left behind. "Ah! Yuki-chan! Where's Rin?" She asked before noticing something different about him. After realizing the truth about Rin, the cram school students began to look for pointy ears and fangs. Yukio had no pointy ears or fangs. He was wearing a school uniform and not the big coat, but he didn't have a tail either. One of two things were possible, this wasn't Yuki-chan or Yukio was somehow human again. He looked at her.

"Shemi! It's Shemi, right? Listen, you have to help me! There's this demon after me!" He said.

"Yuki, what happened to you? You're human, how?"

"What do you mean, I'm human, of course I am!"

"You've been a demon for a few months, did you turn yourself human somehow?"  
"I haven't even known you for a few months! I just met you yesterday!"

"How old are you?" She asked, noticing the height difference.

"Thirteen, why?"

"Get back! You aren't Yuki! Yuki is a fifteen year old demon that has been teaching a class for a whole year!"

"I become a teacher?" He then realized what was going on. "Wait! I am Yuki and I think I know where your friends are!"

**So? What do you think?**

**Yukio: Why must you torture me?**

**NM: Because it's fun**

**Shemi: Please don't torture me!  
NM: Don't worry! What reason would I have to torture you?**

**Little Yukio: Why are you torturing me?**

**NM: Because I can, it's not about why, it's about why not**

**Kuro: Why can't I beat you, imposter?!**

**Little Kuro: I'm not the imposter, you are!**

**NM: (Grabs cats) Break it up you two! You've been fighting off camera the whole time!**

**Both Kuros: Meow**

**NM: See you all later! (Waves at camera)**

**Everyone: Who are you talking to?**


	3. Little Rin

**I'm back! Did you miss me?**

**Everyone: No**

**NM: Well, we'll have to change that answer, won't we? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yukio: Now, what do we say before a chapter?**

**NM: Be afraid, be very afraid**

"Are you saying that Yuki-chan and Rin are two years in the past?"  
"No, because there's no way that I become a demon!"

"Listen kid, we want answers, I don't care whether or not you want to become a demon, just answer the question." Shura said. She was getting pissed off that tall the kid cared about was not becoming what she expected him to become from day one.

"Well, they are there with Kuro."

"Well, that's one mystery solved." Bon said.

"And about a million more created. How did they get there and how do they get back?"

_Meanwhile…two years ago…_

Yukio rushed back inside, panting.

"I…couldn't…he…"

"Woah, calm down, easy, I'm sure that he just went away to blow off some steam."

"I'm not so sure, when I followed him to where he was going there was a puff of pink smoke."

"Okay, let's assume the worst that he's frolicking around two years from now, what's the worst that could happen?" I said. At least the Kuros are getting along. They've been walking around each other purring nonstop. Then I got an idea. "Hey! Yukio, do you remember anything from this?"

"Like from when I was him? I wish, but this is obviously not the original timeline and we've probably changed something." My tail twitched in anger and I could see Yukio's do the same. He was obviously worried about something.

"I'm worried that if younger Rin sees the two of you he'll figure out about demons early and draw the Koma sword." I gulped. I hated having to draw that sword the first time, but if I had to do it early…

"Hey dad! We got let out early today, so…" I heard, jerking myself around to see the me from two years ago. I quickly grabbed my tail and hid it behind my back and saw Yukio do the same.

"Well, that's good. We were just getting done here, so go work on your homework and I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright!" I watched myself leave the room. This is when I was still human, when I didn't know about demons or the fact that I was devil's spawn. As he disappeared around a corner I let my tail go.

"Do you think I saw anything?"

"There's a good chance that he did and we destroyed your future."

"Such an optimist."

_Well…did he see?_

I don't know what I saw. It didn't look human, but demons aren't real, right? Those two men, they had pointed ears, fangs, and tails! Humans don't have tails! I don't know what's going on here but I'm going to find out… (AN: Detective Rin!)

_Time to go back to the future using 1.21 Jigawatts!_

"…So my own father saw me as nothing but a vessel to invade Assiah with? But that doesn't explain me being a demon!"

"Being possessed by Satan caused your dormant demonic genes to come out and so you turned into a demon as a side effect of the possession."

"But, why would he do that?"

"When you were possessed he said that he wanted to combine Gehenna and Assiah and create a new world."

"That's insane!"

"You know what's more insane? You looked like a butterfly the whole time."

_Back in the past…_

It was a long day and all I wanted was sleep. But no! Our younger selves ruin everything! Let me explain…Yukio, Kuro, and I were sleeping when my younger self came in and took the Koma sword! I woke up to find myself on fire and my younger self staring at the flames.

"Drop the sword and back away slowly."

"Why? My dad was right! Demons are real and I just found two demons and a perfectly good sword!" I always knew that I was crazy, but that was ridiculous! A poof of white smoke turned Kuro from a friendly house cat to a giant monster.

"_Rin! Grab Yukio and run!" _I always liked that cat.

"You aren't getting away that easily you demon!" My younger self said, running after us. I made it up the stairs when Yukio woke up.  
"What's going on?" I heard a crash and ran back downstairs to find my younger self slammed into the drawers.

"Oh crap! Wait, don't!" I shouted as an unopened sword fell on his lap. He smiled. "You don't know what you're doing! Don't!" I yelled as he grabbed the sword's handle.

**Dun dun dun!**

**Rin: You said that you weren't going to torture me!**

**NM: Sorry Rin, I lied**

**Yukio: Welcome to the club**

**NM: I didn't lie to you**

**Yukio: You called me a butterfly!**

**Little Yukio: Technically, I was being called a butterfly**

**Yukio: But I am you**

**NM: Time travel makes my head hurt. Also, sorry that it was shorter than the last two, but it's eleven at night and I'm tired, so good night, readers, good night (Random Night Vale reference!)**


	4. Early Reveal

**Well…I'm beginning to run out of ideas, thus I'm putting Shemi into an 'interesting' situation this chapter. I really hope that you enjoyed the cliffie in the last chapter!**

**Rin: I didn't**

**NM: /\U/\**

**Rin: I'm beginning to see why Yukio doesn't like you**

**NM: Awwww…that's mean :(**

**Yukio: Rin, for once, has a point**

**NM: Why are you both being mean?**

**Both: Because we can**

**Yukio: Wasn't it you that said it's not because of why…**

**Rin: But why not?**

**NM: I'm going to the chapter to torture you both some more**

"And what do you know about it?" Younger me asked, hesitant to open the sword.

"I'll tell you about it, if you put it down and walk away."

"Why should I trust you?" He said, gripping the handle tighter.

"Just trust me and don't open it!"

"No! I've never seen a demon but I'm pretty sure that I shouldn't trust one!"

_Somewhere…_

"Well, this won't do at all, at this rate they'll be at it for hours and I don't have that kind of time, I need some sort of trigger to push him over the edge and then I'll win the wager…"

_Now, we return to our regularly scheduled programing…_

A pink cloud of smoke filled the room before my younger self could draw the sword, I think. I didn't see a blue flash, so I think he's safe for a few years. But what I did see startled me, when the smoke cleared Kuro was gone and instead there was a small, black haired demon kid. He had two tails and cat ears.

"Rin? What happened? Why is everything smaller?" The little boy looked confused.

"Kuro? Is that you?" The little demon certainly resembled Kuro except for the fact that he wasn't a cat.

"What is going on?" My younger self asked, looking more and more confused.

"This going to be fun to explain." Yukio said.

_Meanwhile…_

Shemi was in the supply shop checking inventory when she saw a pink puff of smoke.

_Back to the future… (AN: I just watched that and it's awesome)…_

A pink cloud appeared. People were beginning to get used to that.

"What is it this time?" Izumo asked, getting really annoyed by all of these pink clouds.

"Hello?" A voice inside the cloud said.

"It sounds like Shemi." Bon said, trying to see through the smoke. The smoke finally cleared and revealed a small golden cat.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Why is everything so big?" The cat said. The cat had a red cape on it that looked like Shemi's kimono.

"Shemi, is that you?" Bon asked the cat after picking her up.

"Yes, do I know you?"

"Shemi, it's me, Bon! We're in the same class!" She looked around, trying to find a familiar face when she saw Yukio.

"Yuki-chan!" She said while jumping out of Bon's hands. She landed on the young exorcist's head.

"Shemi? Are you now a cat?" Shemi looked at the cat.

"Is that me?"

"What's going on?" The cat said before passing out. Shemi fell over too.

"Can this get any weirder?" Little Yukio said.

_Into the past!_

"I'm waiting!" Little Rin said. He wanted answers and I didn't have any that I could give him. If I didn't give him any answers he said that he would draw the Koma sword, and he couldn't do that, not for a few years.

"Rin! What are you doing?!" I looked at the doorway and saw dad there. He ran straight to Rin and grabbed the sword.

"Getting rid of these demons! You said demons were real and said they were evil! I thought that you were crazy, but now I know, they're real and they're here!"

"That's not the point! The point is what are you doing with that sword?!"

"Getting rid of them." He said coldly, gripping the handle tighter. He was so angry that I was worried his flames wouldn't stay in the sword. He looked like he was about to draw it when a faint blue glow began to come from him.

"Oh no, Rin! Get out of here!" Dad yanked the Koma sword out of Little Rin's hands, but he was too late. Rin had been pushed too hard this time and he would never be able to undo the damage done. Rin was confused and his demonic side was taking over. It was no use, it was too late for him.

He exploded into blue flames.

_To be continued…_

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Is this story going too fast? It's kind of hard to tell…I really wasn't sure on whether or not to turn little Rin into a demon. I kind of want to try to convince him that it was all a dream.**

**Little Rin: Am…I…on…fire?**

**Rin: You get used to it**

**Yukio: I still haven't**

**NM: Too bad**

**Cat Shemi: Why am I a cat?**

**NM: Well, since I turned future Kuro human and I love cats, someone had to become a cat**

**Cat Shemi: I thought that you weren't going to torture me**

**NM: Becoming a cat isn't torture, it would be awesome, actually**

**Yukio: Why wasn't I really in the chapter?**

**NM: Because my magic author powers said so, that's why**

**Cat Shemi: Meow…I mean see you in the next chapter!**

**NM: So I'm not the only one meowing!**

**Everyone: You do that?**


	5. Finale

**Alright, so I apologize for lack of uploads yesterday but school got canceled and I was busy since my family is planning on moving soon and I honestly tried to get a chapter done.**

**Rin: So…what are you planning for this chapter? You kind of left us on a cliffhanger and I didn't like that**

**NM: Awww…but it was fun!**

**Rin: It was evil**

**NM: Didn't I just say it was fun?**

It was too much for him to take in. He gripped the handle and pulled the sword out.

He had done it.

He drew the Koma sword.

There was a blast of light and then blue flames. Little Rin looked confused. He looked at the sword and then at his older self. His confusion turned to anger.

"What the hell did you do?!" He shouted.

"I didn't do anything! I told you to not draw it!" I yelled back. That was all he could say before a pink cloud interrupted the conversation. A voice was heard from inside the cloud.

"It's such a shame, Shiro. You were the closest that anyone's ever come to winning a wager of mine." Mephisto said, smirking. "But, a deal is still a deal, and since I won I get to claim his life."

"You bastard! You did this to win a silly little bet?!" I shouted.

"My my, Rin. You still haven't quite got it, have you? The day you and your brother were born you father over here and I made a deal. If he could raise you as humans then he won, but if you became demons then I won and got to claim your lives." That damned clown said while smiling.

"But you interfered!" Yukio said. "You sent us here to guarantee that you would win!"

"Hm? Your point? I never lost a wager before and I certainly wasn't going to loose one now. So Rin, you now belong to me." He ran over to little Rin and yanked the Koma sword out of his hands. He prepared to stike. He was only a yard away from little Rin when I blocked him with my sword.

"You lost. Cheaters never win." I said.

"Rin, as much as you hate to admit it, I won. I'm going to kill you and fix my perfect record." As he said this several pink clouds all appeared at once.

"Stay close to me!" I said to my younger self. He looked even more confused and scared.

"What's going on?"

"I can explain everything later, for now you can't wander off or he'll find you." He nodded. I felt bad for him. It's like when I first became a demon. I was scared and alone.

_Meanwhile…_

The exwires, little Yukio, and cat Shemi were now sitting in a circle trying to figure out what was going on. The familiar pink cloud appeared. The students tried to see through it.

_Back in the past…_

The flames surround little Rin disappeared as the smoke cleared. I looked around.

"I used a charm designed to negate demonic powers." Shiro said.

"That means…" I said.

"That means that it cancels all demonic powers and everything should be back to normal soon." Yukio said. As evidence he pointed to little Rin whose demonic features began to disappear.

He was turning back into a human.

"Will he remember this?" I asked while looking at my now human younger self.

"No, he won't. It was because of demonic powers that this happened and so he will have no memories of it neither will Yukio." Shiro answered. I was sad. A chance to change his fate and I had now power to do anything! If I told him something or wrote something he'd forget and I can't stay here since everything will be back to normal soon. I turned around to see Kuro in his normal cat state. He looked longingly at Shiro, he was probably thinking the same thing that I was. I bent down and picked him up. He jumped on my shoulder and began purring.

"So none of this ever happened?" Yukio nodded. Maybe it's better that way. I like the future, even if it was a long and hard journey. "Before we go, listen." I said to my younger self. "I know you won't remember, but I want to say this anyway. Life's hard, but it's not that bad a few years down the line. Just do your best." That was the last thing that I could say before everything began to fade. I felt a single tear fall out of my eye. The cram school began to fade into view and I saw the other exwires with concerned looks on their faces. Before I could completely see the room, I gave into the darkness.

**Alright, I know it was short, but I like it the way it is. I'll write an epilogue chapter sometime late this week or next week.**

**Rin: That was sad**

**NM: It was supposed to be**

**Rin: It's not nice to make people sad, you know**

**NM: Yeah, I know**

**Rin: Did you make that really sad on purpose?**

**NM: What makes you think I didn't?**


	6. Epilogue

**Alright, I know that this wasn't my greatest work, but it was certainly better than some of my other fanfics (which shall remain nameless) and I kind of want to redo it.**

**Rin: So, what you're saying is that you want to finish this one, and reset everything and then force my to endure all of that torture again?**

**NM: Pretty much**

**Rin: You're horrible**

**NM: What took you so long to notice?**

**So, if you want a rewrite of this fic then post a review! If I am doing a rewrite then I'm going to need more ideas so post those too! Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter of this fic, so I hope you like it and check out my other two Blue Exorcist fanfics. Hope you like it!**

_Epilogue_

_(3__rd__ person)_

When Rin woke up he was in his room and it was like none of it ever happened.

_But it did happen…_

He thought. He couldn't understand how or why he remembered everything that had happened, but he somehow could remember. Yukio walked into the room and looked at him.

"You're awake, how do you feel?" He asked his older brother.

"Can you remember?" Rin asked Yukio, hoping that he did. The younger brother paused, staring at Rin.

"So you know what happened too?" Rin sat up.

"Mephisto denied everything. He says that he had no idea what I was talking about when I had asked him." Yukio said.

"It's probably because it technically never happened. Although, it's better this way. If it never happened then, as I said, even though it hurt to get here, I like the life I have and wouldn't change it for anything." Rin said. Yukio sighed. "What?"

"You sound like you're in some nerdy teenage fanfiction." Yukio said.

"Well…if we are, you just broke the fourth wall." Rin said, smiling. Yukio laughed at his brother's crappy attempt at a joke. They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds when someone started knocking on the door. Yukio opened the door and revealed some of the cram school students. Shemi ignored Yukio and ran up to Rin.

"What happened to you?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You randomly passed out after class the other day! What happened?" He looked at her.

"I honestly have no idea." He said. Bon walked up to him and slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Rin yelled at him.

"People worry about you, don't do stupid stuff."

"I said I don't know why I passed out! That doesn't mean I did something stupid!" Rin said. The argument continued and the other people in the room began to tune them out. Rin continued to think about everything that had happened.

_I like the life I have and wouldn't change it for anything…_

…_People care about you…_

…Yukio was right.

This does sound like nerdy teenage fanfiction.

**XD**

**I had to put in the nerdy teenage fanfiction jokes, I'm sorry, I HAD to!**

**Rin: But this IS nerdy teenage fanfiction**

**NM: Exactly! That's why I had to!**

**Rin: I think your humor has run out**

**NM: Humor doesn't run out, it just gets progressively worse over time**

**Rin: Well, yours is getting worse, fast**

**NM: That's why I like writing depressing things more than comedic things, besides, if you wanted comedy then go read my other Blue Exorcist fanfic, it's mostly comedy based**

**Anyway…I really liked writing this story and want to know if you want a rewrite of it! If you do then leave some ideas, suggestions, etc in the reviews! I want to thank you all for following me on this (short) journey through the weirdness that is time travel and hope to see you again somewhere! Remember; I have two other Blue Exorcist stories on my profile and am planning one more, so please check those out and, until our paths cross again, have a great day! Bye!**


End file.
